peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Riku Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins (Version 2)
Sequel to "Riku Pan (Version 2)." Riku Pan, Sora, Roxas, Ventus, and their friends are back, and this time, with some new friends’ help, they must rescue the Moogles' Uni-Mind from Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew, including their four new mysterious crew members, before they use her to control every mind in the world New cast New London allies: Kanta Ogaki (My Neighbor Totoro), Princess Elise III (Sonic the Hedgehog '06), Christopher Aonuma (Digimon Fusion Season 2), Mowgli (The Jungle Book (1967); As Aladdin and Jasmine's son), Ash and Kaya Ketchum (Pokemon Sword and Shield), Serena (Pokemon XYZ), Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Eevee, Tracey Sketchitt, May, Max, Dawn Shepherd, Quilava, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, Lana, Kiawe, Lillie, Sophocles, Mallow, Go, and Scorbunny (Pokemon) New Lost Orphans: Everest (Abominable), Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Big the Cat, Froggy, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) New Monster of Neverland: King Gator (All Dogs Go to Heaven; He'll be partners with No-Face in the end) New pirate crew members who pretend to be Riku’s new allies, but secretly work for Shredder, Myotismon, and Hades, which won’t be revealed until the end: Scar, Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed (The Lion King (1994); As humans by the names Seth, Hare, Saruda, and Rick respectively in Chapter 1, and then already mutated into their lion and hyena forms respectively after their reveal in Chapter 11) New pirate who already joined Shredder, Myotismon, and Hades: Clayton (Tarzan) The pirates who betray Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their pirates and join Riku and his friends’ side: Monstars (Space Jam), Axel/Lea (Kingdom Hearts 3), Tiny Tiger, Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot), and Team Rocket (Pokemon) Neverland’s inhabitants: Moogles (Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts) Neverland God and Goddess and Riku's group's mentors: Eraqus (Kingdom Hearts 3) and Erika (Pokemon) Deceased childhood friend: Maria Robotnik (Sonic X) Extra London friends who appear at the end only: Princess Allison Oriana (Felix the Cat the Movie) and Chris Thorndyke (Sonic X; As an adult) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Operation: Rescue Three Moogles (Riku Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) Chapter 2: Meeting New Friends in London/New Lost Orphan Recruits (Riku Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) Chapter 3: Axel's Group is Looking Out for Themselves/Tatsuo and Yasuko's Riku Pan Blessing Chapter 4: Four Mysterious Crew Members' Ambush/Axel's Group to the Surprise Rescue Chapter 5: The Creation of E-123 Omega/Protecting the Uni-Mind (Riku Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) Chapter 6: Omega Temporally Out of the Scene for Repairs/Tiny's Charm Loss and Sad Past Along with Shadow (Riku Pan 2 Version) Chapter 7: King Gator's Lair/Let's Make Music Together (Riku Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) Chapter 8: The Uni-Mind Corrupted/Omega's Return with Character Flaws (Riku Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) Chapter 9: Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their Pirates Threaten Axel's Group/The Team, Except Riku, Sora, Roxas, Terra, and Ventus, Captured Chapter 10: Rescuing the Team/Axel's Group Redeem Themselves Secretly Against the Pirates Chapter 11: Sneaking to the Ship/The Four Mysterious Crew Members' Identities Revealed (Riku Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) Chapter 12: Saving Riku, Sora, Roxas, Terra, Ventus, Axel, Shadow, and Rouge/Second Ambush Chapter 13: How to Save the Uni-Mind/Final Battle (Riku Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) Chapter 14: Victory Aftermath/Ending (Riku Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) Extra Chapter 1: Deleted Song 1: I'll Make a Warrior Out of You (Riku Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) Extra Chapter 2: Deleted Song 2: Masters of the Sea (Riku Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) For gallery: Riku Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins Gallery For original story: Riku Pan (Version 2) For series: Riku Pan (Version 2) the Series For the third and final sequel: Riku Pan 3: Spell of the Unown Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes